Reflection
by RandyzDiva
Summary: Trish Stratus regrets the day she ever slapped Chris Jericho in the face. Was it really worth it? Chapter 11: What happend after Randy and Trish confronted the boss? TrishRandy, Stacy, Lita and more
1. Default Chapter

Reflection

R (Just to be on the safe side)

Summary: 'she realised, none of what she'd done, what she'd been through, the hell that these past few months had been, none of it was worth it…..'

Characters: Trish Stratus, Lita, Randy Orton, Christian, Evolution and more.

Romance/Drama

Prologue

Trish sighed and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, it had been a tough night. She had defended her women's championship against Lita, and lost, and she'd also somehow managed to get herself injured, it just wasn't her night. She hadn't managed to hurt herself as much as Lita, thank God, that was one hell of a bump Lita took, she was lucky she didn't break her back, 'serves her right!' she muttered out loud, 'she wants to steal my title!'

She roared loudly and flung her bag at the wall in a blind rage, annoyingly it split open and half it's contents scattered across the hard floor.

'Dammit!' Trish screamed and collapsed on the floor her head in her hands. _What is wrong with me? _She thought. Everything used to be so easy, Lita used to be her best friend, something that she valued extremely highly in this business. It could get very lonely on the road, but her and Lita used to travel together and room together at the hotels, now Trish roomed alone.

It was all her own fault of course, she shouldn't feel sorry for herself. She made the decision to betray Chris, she knew what the consequences would be, she'd lose her friends, her fans, her respect. But she'd gain something else, something that at the moment she laid the first blow on Chris at Wrestle Mania was so much more important than all those other things, her women's championship.

Was it fair that while she sat in the women's locker room at Madison Square Garden, and Wrestle mania 20 went on without her. Molly Holly and Victoria were out there fighting for her title?! Trish wasn't even on the card! So she made a decision right there and then, she betrayed Chris and aligned herself with the CLB, Christian. The man who treated her like shit. It worked for a while, she won back her title and she held on to it, until tonight.

And now as she sat alone in the back of the arena with her broken bag and all her clothes lying next to her on the floor, she realised, none of what she'd done, what she'd been through, the hell that these past few months had been, none of it was worth it…..

Authors Note: This is something I've been thinking about for a while and I know there have been similar stories to this one but please give it a try, hopefully you'll enjoy it. I'll try and get another chapter up in the next couple of days depending on the review, thanks everyone!


	2. Begging

Chapter 2

Trish took a deep breath as she approached the locker room door. After her realisation the night before, she had decided that the time had come to sort things out. Basically she was going to beg for her friends back. Begging was not something Trish Stratus did easily but she didn't think she could survive being alone much longer. She just hoped her friends could forgive her for all she had done to them over the past few months….

_Her elbow jerked backwards connecting with Chris's jaw, he fell back clutching it. Christian took advantage of Trish's 'accident' and covered Chris for the three. Jericho stared at Trish in disbelief as she looked on shocked. She crawled towards him an apologetic look on her face, she reached out and lightly grazed his cheek with her fingers. 'I'm so sorry!' she said as sincerely as she could, 'I thought you were Christian!'_

_She glanced at the ramp and saw Christian heading back towards the ring, she stood quickly as did Chris. Christian entered the ring and Chris started to walk towards him, Trish grabbed his arm pulling him back, 'no don't!' she cried clinging to his arm, Chris ignored her and continued to try and free himself from her grasp, 'stop it!' she screamed pulling him back once again. Chris looked at her confused 'what are you doing?' he asked. Before anyone knew what was happening Trish's hand connected with Chris's cheek, not once but twice. Christian grabbed Chris and set him up for the un-prettier. As Chris' face hit the mat Trish looked on a sick grin on her face. She walked over to Christian and he placed an arm around her waist as they left the ring together. The reached the top of the ramp and turned to gauge the audience and Chris' reactions._

_Then adding insult to injury Christian grabbed Trish's hair and pulled her in for a passionate kiss as Chris looked on in disbelief, Trish pulled away and her eyes met Chris', he shook his head._

_She turned and headed back through the curtain with Christian, glancing back only once at the man she loved before leaving him forever._

Trish sighed as she recalled the moment that caused all this. She looked at the nameplate on the door of the locker room, it read, 'Y2J, Chris Jericho.' She took a deep breath, reached up and knocked.

'Come in!' She heard Chris call from the other side of the door, she reached for the door knob and turned it slowly, opening the door. Chris looked up as she entered and leant back in his seat a small grin spreading across his face. 'Well it isn't the filthy, dirty, disgusting, brutal, bottom feeding, trash-bag, ho! To what do I owe this pleasure?'

'Chris please,' Trish started, 'please don't call me that.' She said quietly bowing her head.

'Oh I'm sorry, what would you prefer? Slut, whore, bitch? It's all the same to me.'

'Chris please, I just came here to……..' She stopped, 'I came to apologise.'

'You what?' Chris said in disbelief and before Trish could say anything else he burst out laughing.

'What's so funny?' She asked, her nervousness quickly being replaced by anger, she placed her hands on her hips.

'I'm sorry,' he said still laughing, 'but you're sorry? Do you think I give a shit? Wrestle Mania was 8 months ago Trish, I'm over it! You go back to the CLB or whoever you're fucking at the moment and leave me alone.'

Trish gasped tears filling her eyes, she'd never heard Chris talk like that before, sure he'd insulted her before but never as sharply as he had just then. She turned and left the room slowly still in shock of how Chris had spoken to her.

She realised that if Chris had shut her down, Lita was hardly going to welcome her with open arms.

She sighed and headed back to her locker room, she entered and didn't bother to switch on the light. She sat on the couch in the corner of the room and looked around.

As usual she was alone……..


	3. Comfort in you

Reflection

I realised that in the last 2 chapters I forgot to disclaim so…

I own nothing, everything belongs to Vince McMahon and the WWE.

Thanks for the reviews everyone, please keep reading, I know the chapters are short at the moment, but they'll get longer I'm just kind of finding my feet with this one, I'm not sure were it's going just yet.

Chapter 3

Randy Orton was walking through the halls of the arena wiping his face with a towel. Tonight was a house show and he'd been put into a match with Edge to get ready for next week on Raw. It had been a gruelling match but he'd come out on top, as usual. He smirked as he wiped the sweat from his brow. The look on Edges face as he turned around and walked right in to the RKO! Randy let out a small laugh and continued to head towards his locker room until a small sound stopped him.

Was that sobbing? He strained his ears to try and hear the noise again, sure enough there it was. It was defiantly the sound of someone crying, but who? He looked at the door of the room the sound was coming from. _Who's locker room is this? _ He wondered. He reached up and knocked lightly on the door. 'Is everything OK in there?' he called.

Trish jumped and quickly wiped her eyes, she recognised the voice, it was Randy Orton.

What was he doing here? Didn't he have a match? Or at least something better to do than eavesdrop on Trish when she was having a private moment, it was none of his business.

'I'm fine!' she called out sharply.

'Trish is that you?' Randy's voice asked from the other side of the door.

Oh so he didn't know it was her, still he had no business eavesdropping on anyone. She couldn't ignore him now.

'Yes it's me, and I'm fine, so please just go and do whatever you were planning on doing….and leave me alone.' She said quietly.

'You don't sound fine.' He called, 'are you sick? Do you need me to get someone for you?'

_Who? _She thought. 'I'm fine honestly.'

'I don't believe you!'

Geez what was he a detective? 'Randy I'm fine!' she yelled.

There was silence behind the door, she prayed he had gone. She hoped she hadn't offended him with her last outburst but he wouldn't leave her alone. She laughed slightly at the irony of the situation, here she was sending away the first person that had actually wanted to speak to her and help her in months. Why had she sent him away?

Her head snapped towards the door when she heard the doorknob rattle, someone was turning it, she didn't have to guess who it was. She watched as Randy Orton's tall form entered the room, he flicked on the light and looked at Trish. Her eyes were red and her cheeks tear-stained. 'This is certainly not my definition of fine.' He sighed as he went and sat down next to her. 'Are you going to tell me what's wrong?'

Trish shrugged, 'why do you even care?'

'Because you're upset, and I don't care what you've done, I don't like to see you, or anyone upset.' He reached into his pocket and pulled out a clean tissue, he held it out to her, 'here.' He said.

She looked at him gratefully and took it from him wiping her eyes. 'It's nothing, really. I just…I just went to see Chris.'

'Jericho?' Randy asked.

She nodded, 'as unbelievable as this might sound, I went to apologize.' She looked at Randy, his expression hadn't changed, he was looking at her sympathetically but not in a way that aggravated her, he actually looked like her cared, 'I went to apologize,' she started again, 'but he just blew it back in my face.' She lowered her head and her body began to shake, Randy knew she was crying. He slowly put an arm around her and rubbed her back lightly.

She stopped crying at his touch and looked up at him, the look in her eyes broke Randy's heart, she looked so grateful, as though no one had shown any comfort to her for a very long time, which, he thought, was probably true.

He took her by the arms and pulled her into a hug, he body began to shake once more and he knew she was crying again. This time she let the tears fall and he rubbed her back once again planning to hold her for as long as it took until she stopped.


	4. Coffee?

Reflection

R

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sorry I haven't updated for a while, thank you to everyone who reviewed, it really means a lot and it encourages me to keep churning out chapters, so here's another one to cheer everyone up. I know I'm feeling a bit down after Christmas :-(

Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 4

It had been a week since Trish and Randy's interaction in the locker room, and she hadn't spoken to him since. Well that might have had something to do with the fact that she was avoiding him. She'd noticed him trying to catch her eye during the pre-raw meeting but she had pretended she was engrossed in what Vince was saying, as if.

She had just finished her first and only segment on Raw that night, an interview with Todd Grisham. She'd found she felt almost naked without the title belt across her shoulder, she kept reaching over to touch it, only to find it was no longer there.  
She had tried to remain as smug as possible during the interview, but a lot of her smugness had faded over the past week, since she spoke to Randy. She didn't understand why he had been so kind to her, she figured he just felt pity for her, what else would it be? Why would anyone give a shit about Trish Stratus after all she had done?

She headed back towards her locker room and as she turned the corner she saw someone standing outside it.

'Oh shit!' she muttered. It was Randy, Randy Orton was leaning casually against her locker room door waiting……..waiting for her. She tried to run away but it was too late, he'd already seen her.

'Trish.' He said smiling slightly

'What are you doing here?' she asked politely

'I just came to see if you were OK.' He replied simply.

Trish smiled slightly at his comment and then wiped it from her face quickly, 'well thanks,' she said, 'but I'm fine really. I actually feel kind of embarrassed about last week, I don't know what came over me, it must be my hormones.' She laughed slightly

Randy raised an eyebrow sceptically but said nothing, 'I was wondering,' he started, 'your finished for the night, and I have some time to kill until I next have to go out there, I was wondering if you wanted to go and grab a cup of coffee.'

'Here?' she asked shocked

'Sure.' He smiled, 'I don't have time to find somewhere outside the arena.' He laughed

Trish was stumped, why the hell did Randy want to be seen drinking coffee with her? Did he know how much that would damage his reputation? He was good friends with Chris, she didn't think Chris would be too impressed if Randy turned up with her in tow. But he didn't seem worried, he was smiling waiting for her answer. He didn't have a look of pity on his face, just a friendly smile.

'Sure.' She said gingerly and she smiled too.

He turned and started walking towards the cafeteria, she followed close behind.

They entered the cafeteria and Randy was instantly greeted by several superstars, many congratulating him on his win over Edge. Edge, much like Trish, was not very popular in the locker room at the moment, but even he didn't like Trish. That said a lot for Trish's popularity. Many gave Trish questioning looks but said nothing, she guessed figuring she was just following Randy, trying to add another score to her list.

Randy gestured to a table near by, 'you sit there,' he pointed to Trish, she obliged, 'do you want a coffee?' he asked, she nodded and he went off to get her one.

Trish sighed and looked around the room, there were quite a lot of people in there, 'they eat, they wrestle, they eat again,' she muttered about the men surrounding her, 'pigs, how do they keep so buff?' She looked towards the door and groaned, in walked Chris Jericho.

'Great.' She muttered. Chris saw her and his face lit up, Trish guessed he was looking forward to having a go at her, there was nothing Chris Jericho enjoyed more than insulting people, particularly women, Trish wondered what his deal was with that. He made Stephanie's life pretty much a living hell, but now she wasn't there anymore, he'd moved on to Trish.

_He's probably glad I did dump him, _she thought, _it gives him someone else to pick on!_

'Ahhhhhhhh Trish,' he said approaching the table, 'all alone are we?'

'Not quite.' Trish looked up and saw Randy standing behind Chris a smirk on his face, he walked around and placed Trish's coffee in front of her, he then sat down on the chair opposite her. Chris looked between them a confused look on his face.

'What the hell is this?' he asked Randy, 'don't tell me you're sleeping with her! Jesus Randy don't make the same mistake I did!'

'It's just coffee,' Randy said matter-of-factly, 'you can join us if you want.'

'No thanks,' Chris said disgusted, he placed a hand on Randy's shoulder, 'I'll be over there,' he pointed, 'when you've seen sense.'

'Sorry about him,' Randy said when Chris had left.

'Don't worry about it,' Trish said, 'I'm used to it now, it's one of his favourite past times.'

'Well…….' Randy started

'I know,' she said holding her hands up, 'I deserve it. I know what I did Randy, I don't need you reminding me.'

'I'm sorry.' He said

'It's OK, I'm sorry I snapped at you, you don't deserve it, you've been nothing but nice to me, even though I don't really know why, I am grateful.' Trish smiled and Randy smiled back.

They were silent for a few minutes until Randy noticed the clock on the other side of the room.

'Oh,' he said not having realised how long they had actually been sitting there, 'I have to go.'

'OK.' She said as he stood up

'I'll see you around.' He winked at her and walked away.

Trish leant back in her chair and watched him leave, a small smile forming on her face.

_Wow Randy Orton, I guess he's not so bad after all._


	5. A win and a loss

I own nada!

Chapter 5

New Years Revolution

Trish walked down the hallway of the arena in Puerto Rico, a huge smile on her face. She was now the first ever 6 times Women's Champion in the WWE. Her smile didn't falter all the way to her locker room where she was met by non other than the Legend Killer himself, Mr Randy Orton.

He smiled when he saw her, 'congratulations' he said gesturing to the gold expertly placed on her shoulder.

'Well I won't be the only one in need of congratulations after tonight.'

'Let's not count our chickens.'

'Oh come on Randy, your going to destroy those guys and then you are going to walk out of that Elimination Chamber the youngest World Heavyweight Champion once again.' Randy smirked, 'and after you do, me and you are going to go out to celebrate!'

'Oh Trish, I dunno.'

'Come one Randy, it's about time the two of us had some fun.'

It had been a few weeks since Randy and Trish has shared that cup of coffee, but since then they had become great friends. Trish was still pretty much hated in the locker room, and Randy's friends still though he was insane for even speaking to her. But Randy had seen something in Trish, something that reminded him of someone, himself.  
In Evolution he had been pretty much hated by everyone too, he had beaten legends, he disrespected great men and literally spit in their faces. But he had Hunter, Ric and Dave, he had power, and he knew it was better to be in Evolution being hated, than not being in it at all. But then they kicked him out and he had to prove to the guys in the locker room that he was not a bad person. It had taken a while for anyone to trust him again, and it had meant a lot of lonely times. But gradually the guys had started to come round and now he was one of the most popular guys in the locker room, and he was sure, given time, it would be exactly the same for Trish, she really was a good person.

Trish watched with anger on her face as Batista power bombed Randy to the canvas.

'Bastard' she muttered.  
She winced at the look on Randy's face as he writhed on the mat in obvious pain. She had to close her eyes as she listened to the three count, screams of 'Damn it!' could be heard each time the refs hand hit the mat. When it was all over she raced to Gorilla to make sure Randy was OK and that he was seen by a trainer, he probably needed stitches.

She reached Gorilla puffing and panting and wringing her hands nervously. Everyone turned to stare at her when she arrived, but said nothing. She noticed out of the corner of her eye, Stacy Keibler was also hanging around, 'what's she doing here?' Trish wondered. But she was snapped from her thoughts at the sight of the curtain opening, she rushed forward just in time as Randy collapsed on to her, 'whoa,' she said said stumbling slightly at his weight.

'Come on sweetie,' she said supporting him with her shoulder, 'let's get you checked out.'

Stacy Keibler had been watching the scene in front of her with great interest, she didn't understand what Randy saw in Trish Stratus, but she didn't let it bother her. She had a plan that meant Randy Orton would forget all about that whore, and notice her!

'Son of a bitch!' Randy yelled as he felt the needle pierce his skin and the stitches being pulled through. Randy Orton was no stranger to pain, but he had never enjoyed needles.

Trish winced as she watched the needle tighten the skin surrounding the wound on Randy's face. 'Will it scar?' she asked the trainer.

'Why?' Randy started trying to smile, 'are you worried my beautiful face will be ruined?'

'Yeah that's the reason.' Trish said sarcastically, 'I was just interested that's all, anyway I thought I'd ask for you since you were in so much pain, and I knew it would be the first question out of your mouth.'

Randy glared at her, 'I'm not as conceited as you think, you know.'

'Yeah right.' Trish muttered laughing slightly.

The wounds not too deep' the trainer started smiling slightly at the banter between the two superstars, 'so it shouldn't scar.'

'So Trish? You still on for that drink?' Randy asked

'Oh, I didn't think you'd want to after……'

'Hey, just because I got screwed doesn't mean we can't celebrate your win.'

Trish smiled, Randy was being extremely good about all this, she knew deep down he must have been very upset, but he hid it well for her sake.

'Well if you're sure, then that'd be great.'

He smiled.

Trish and Randy entered the club and Randy was immediately swamped by women, but he made sure they knew that he was there with Trish and no one else, even if they were just friends, which he also made very clear to anyone who asked.

'So,' he said sitting down, 'what drink would you like to celebrate your win?'

'Ummmmmm, I'm not sure' she pondered, 'just get me a Bacardi and coke.'

'Are you sure? It's not the most adventurous of drinks.'

'It'll be fine for me.'

Randy shrugged and headed to the bar while Trish scanned the room, there were quite a few other WWE superstars there as it was the club nearest to the hotel. She spotted Christy Hemme, Maria and Candace on the dance floor, the remaining members of Evolution were sat at a table on the other side of the club surrounded, as usual, by women, she looked towards the door and let out a groan as Chris Jericho entered followed by Chris Benoit, Maven, Christian and Stacy Keibler.

'Just what I need.' Trish said as Randy reappeared with their drinks.

'What's wrong?' he asked, she nodded towards the entrance of the club, 'just ignore him,' he said as Chris Jericho waved to Randy and headed towards the table where he and Trish were sat.

'Hey Chris,' Randy said as Chris sat down followed by the rest of the group shoving Trish aside to make room for everyone, Stacy Keibler made sure she was as close to Randy as possible. Randy smiled at her, and greeted Benoit, Maven and Christian. Trish sat on the other side of the table and watched the rest of them talk and laugh with a glum look on her face. She looked around and saw a rather attractive man approach the table.

'Hey would you like to dance?' he asked her, she thought about saying no since Randy had sent all those women away, but then she figured Randy had obviously forgotten about her, so she accepted and they headed to the dance floor.

Randy finally decided to look away from the conversation he was having with his friends and noticed that Trish was no longer at the table. He looked around confused and saw her on the dance floor with some guy. _Who the hell is that? _He wondered, he didn't like the way Trish was dancing with this guy, it was a little to close for his liking. But it's not like he could do anything about it, Trish was a free women. He felt bad for neglecting her, but she could have said something rather than going off with a complete stranger. He decided to go and apologise and get rid of that idiot she was dancing with.

'Excuse me.' He said stepping between the two and staring at Trish.

'Randy what the hell are you doing?' Trish asked

'Hey,' the guy she was dancing with yelled, 'don't you have any manners, we were in the middle of something here.'

'Get lost.' He said turning to the man, who didn't think twice before leaving, he wasn't about to get into a fight with a guy like Randy.

'What the hell was that?' Trish asked in disbelief, 'I was having fun with him, you had no right to do that.'

'Look, ' he started, 'I just wanted to apologise for ignoring you then, I didn't know Chris and that were going to come, and I know I said this was your night, can you forgive me?' He pouted and gave her his oh so adorable puppy dog eyes, she gave in instantly.

'Fine, you're forgiven, but you have to do one thing for me.'

'What's that?'

'You have to dance with me.' She said taking his arms and putting them around her waist.

'Whoa,' Randy said snatching them back, 'Trish you know I don't dance!'

'You said **anything**!' she reminded him.

'Oh whatever, fine' he said replacing his hands as the began to sway to the music while Stacy Keibler looked on from their table, a jealous look on her face

OK, I love Stacy, but she is going to be the bad guy in this fic I'm afraid.

Hope you enjoyed this chap, please R&R!


	6. Manager?

I own nothing unfortunately

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it. I have added Stacy to the story to make it a bit more interesting, but fear not! I'm sure you'll all be happy with the result.

Once again please RR

Chapter 6

Stacy waited impatiently outside Mr Bishoffs office pacing back and forth.  
'You know you'll wear your shoes out if you keep doing that.' A voice said from behind her, she turned and came face to face with Chris Jericho.

'Ha ha,' she said sarcastically

'What are you doing here?' he asked gesturing to Eric's office

'I need to see Mr Bishoff, not that it's any of your business.'

'Wow, sorry for being polite.'

She sighed, 'sorry I didn't mean to snap. I have an idea for him, something that I think will help boost ratings.'

'Oh. Well I hope it goes well.' He nodded to her and continued on his way, just as Eric beckoned Stacy into his office.

'Have a seat Miss Keibler.' He said motioning to a leather arm chair in front of his desk, she obliged. 'What can I do for you?' He asked

'I have an idea.' She started, he leaned forward curious. 'I know the company is trying to think of way's to boost ratings and have been trying to look to the fans for inspiration. Well I've been doing my bit, and it seems as though the fans would love to see me manage Randy Orton.' Eric raised an eyebrow, 'I mean Randy's going to be out of the title picture for a while now, HHH will be completely focused on Dave, and Randy needs someone who knows what she is doing to guide him through his options, we don't want him falling to mid-card status now, do we?'

Eric leaned back in his chair, mulling over what Stacy had said to him, it sounded like a pretty good idea but he was suspicious. 'This isn't some kind of plan to get Randy Orton to go out with you is it?'

'Oh God no!' she started, 'what kind of woman do you think I am, this is solely a business arrangement.'

'Well, I suppose it might work, why don't you go and get Mr Orton and we can talk about it together?'

Stacy smiled, 'of course Mr Bishoff' she held out her hand and he accepted it graciously, she turned and practically skipped out of the room to find Randy.

'Trish cut it out.' Randy said holding his head, 'I have enough of a headache as it is without having to listen to your singing.'

'Jelous.' Trish said loudly

'Of that!' Randy asked incredulously, 'have you heard me sing?' He asked

'No.' she replied

'Well let's just say, if the wrestling falls through, I will have other career options.'

Trish playfully slapped him on the chest, 'you are so full of yourself!' she yelled

'Hey!' he said grabbing her towards him, he pushed her on to the couch and started tickling her sides, she squirmed and squirmed screaming at him.  
'Randy Keith Orton let go of me!'  
'Tell me I have a beautiful voice.'  
'You have a beautiful voice.'  
'And that I am the greatest wrestler alive today.'

'You wish!' she yelled and he tickled her harder

During all this commotion Stacy Keibler had entered the room without bothering to knock and she had been watching the scene before her with great interest, after a few moments she had had enough and coughed loudly.

'Oh!' Trish said jumping as she and Randy turned towards Stacy, Randy still had hold of Trish.

'What do you want' Trish asked sharply, Stacy Keibler wasn't one of her favourite people.  
'Mr Bishoff wants to see me and Randy, together.' She said, it was the 'together' that really got Trish.  
'Why?' Randy asked

Stacy shrugged, even though she knew perfectly well why. Randy got up and shrugged at Trish, a confused look on his face as he followed Stacy out of the door.

'Ahhhhhhhhh.' Eric said when they both arrived, 'Mr Orton, glad you could make it.'

'What is this about Eric?' Randy asked as he sat down.

'Well,' Eric said leaning forward in his chair, 'Miss Keibler came to me with an idea today,' Randy looked at Stacy, 'quite an interesting idea actually. How would you feel if we assigned Stacy to be your manager?'

'What?' Randy spluttered, 'my manager. I don't need a manger.'

'Well Mr Orton I beg to differ. You are no longer in the title hunt, and you need something to occupy your time……..'

Randy leant back in his chair, he couldn't believe this, he didn't need a manager, he'd managed quite well on his own, he didn't need someone telling him what to do, especially not Stacy Keibler, but it appeared he had no choice.

'What do you get out of this?' he asked Stacy rather sharply she thought.

She held her hands up, 'nothing, just the satisfaction of seeing you succeed.'

'The fans will love it!' Bishoff yelled, 'Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler, together at last! You could be come the greatest partnership this company has ever seen.'

'This is strictly business, right?' Randy asked

'Of course,' Stacy said trying to disguise the smirk on her face.

'OK, I guess it could work.' Randy said in defeat

'Excellent!' Bishoff said happily, 'Miss Keibler you start right away.' Stacy and Randy turned to leave, 'Oh,' Eric started, 'Mr Orton, I think it would be best if you and Miss Keibler shared a locker room.' Stacy smiled and Randy groaned under his breath, Trish was not going to be happy.


	7. A silent challenge

Chapter 7

I own nothing

Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou for all the reviews, you all keep me going, lol.  
I might be posting a new fic soon that I've been writing for a while, it's also a Randy/Trish fic, eventually, lol. I'll just see how this one goes for now.

Anyway enjoy, and remember to RR

"Oh wow!" Stacy screeched as she burst into the locker room, "this is so much better than the woman's locker room! Look at these couches!" she exclaimed as she ran her hand along the black leather and then took a seat on it, bouncing up and down slightly.

Trish stared at her a bemused look on her face, she looked up at Randy who ran his hands through his short hair. "Randy? Can I talk to you for a second….Outside?"

Randy didn't say anything, but he turned and walked out of the door. When they were outside Trish slammed the locker room door loudly. "What the hell is going on?" she asked.

"I'm sorry about that. Um, Bishoff has made Stacy my new mangager and…….."

"Oh my God! What?"

"She's my new manager. Eric thinks it'll help boost ratings since 'all the fans want to see us together!'" he said, annoyed.

Trish scoffed, _more like Stacy wants to see them together_, "is there no way you can get out of it? I mean don't you get a say?"

"You've gotta do what the company say's." Randy shrugged

Trish sighed, "OK, so you can't get out of it, but does she **have** to share a locker room with you?"

"Bishoffs orders I'm afraid."

Trish groaned, "right well, I suppose you two have things you have to talk about so I'm going to go and get something to eat."

"Wait I'll come with you." Randy called after her.

"No, it's OK, you have things to do." She said walking away

Randy sighed, _great_ _now I get to put up with the cheery chick for the rest of the night!_

_66666_

2 Weeks later

Trish was sat in the cafeteria, alone. She guessed she'd have to get used to being alone again, since Randy would be spending all his time with Stacy now that she was his new 'manager'. Stacy was not exactly the biggest Trish fan, in fact Stacy had made her feelings about Trish perfectly clear a couple of months ago when her and Trish had had a full blown row in an arena hallway about Trish's treatment of Lita.  
Trish really was sorry when Lita lost her baby, she wouldn't wish that on anyone, but it wasn't like Lita had shown any kindness to Trish in recent months. Ok she knew she went to far, the stuff she said to Lita she did regret saying, but still, it was non of Stacy's business and she had to stick her nose in where it didn't belong and try and be the big hero, Trish hated people like that. Except Randy of course, Randy had stuck his nose in her business, but only because he felt for her, he empathised with her because he'd been though exactly the same thing, Stacy had no idea how it felt to have to make a decision like that, or how it felt to have everyone hate you, or even how it felt to hold WWE gold and then have it ripped away from you when you least expected it. Randy and Trish did………..

She was snapped from her daze by the sound of Stacy's voice chattering away, it was soon joined by another voice, a voice Trish k new extremely well. Trish looked up, Stacy and Randy were walking in to the cafeteria together, and acting as though they had been friends for years. In the space of a couple of weeks Randy had gone from being pissed off about his new situation with Stacy to becoming (God forbid) her friend!

"Hey Trish." Randy said approaching the table.

"Hey." She said glumly.

"Are you OK?" he asked concerned

"Oh I'm just dandy, how about you." She smiled

Randy looked at her sceptically, she didn't seem OK. He knew he hadn't spent as much time with her as he normally would over these past couple of weeks, but he thought she understood the situation. He and Stacy had things to go over and he had still made time for Trish, they'd still manage to talk here and there. At first he hadn't been happy with Stacy managing him at all, but one they'd had a chance to talk, they'd gotten on like a house on fire, Stacy was a great girl.  
Unfortunately Trish didn't seem to think so, Stacy had been perfectly civil towards Trish, but Trish had not been so civil towards Stacy, in fact at times she had been downright rude. Randy didn't know what was up with her, and she didn't seem to want to talk about it.

He sat down next to her, "Do you have a match tonight?"

She nodded, "against Molly. It's the first time in weeks that there's actually been a proper women's wrestling match, and not just TA!" she directed this comment to Stacy and glared at her, Stacy pretended not to notice, but Trish knew she understood. Trish was putting her in her place, she'd never be as good as Trish and she knew it.

Trish smirked at her, and Stacy looked away.  
Randy hadn't noticed this silent exchange between the two divas, or if her had, he didn't say anything.

"Well I better be going, I have a **match** to prepare for!"

"Good luck sweetie." Randy called after her

Trish walked away with a smirk on her face, she had finally gotten one over on Stacy. She had sent her a message that **nobody** messes with Trish Stratus, and that she should think twice before trying to get her Women's title, or Randy for that matter.


	8. Bad timing

Wow it's been so long since I've updated, I had serious writers block.

Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter, it's a little on the short side, but it's just to get things moving in the story.

Anyway please review, it means so much to me!

Chapter 8

'Randy can I talk to you for a second?'

Randy turned at the sound of her voice, so now she wanted to talk. They'd barely said two words to one another since Stacy had been managing him, but now she wanted to talk, just when Randy wasn't in the mood.

'What's up Trish?' He asked annoyed

'Um, I saw what you did out there, and I just wondered if you wanted to talk about it.'

'What's the big deal?' He asked incrediously, 'everyone wants to talk about it, I've had people coming up to me all week wanting to "talk about it", "Randy what was going through your mind when you challenged the Undertaker?" "Do you really think you have a chance in hell of defeating the phenom?" Bottom line Trish, I did it because I wanted to make my mark, I am the Legened Killer, Evolution kicking me out didn't change that, but people have been saying things, I've lost it, I don't have the killer instinct anymore. I have that instinct Trish, I need to reaffirm everyones faith in me, I need to do something big.'

'I know.' She replied quietly

'I can beat The Undertaker. If I go in there with my head screwed on I can do it.'

'Randy, that would be a lot more convincing if you didn't have to keep re-assuring yourself.'

Randy snapped his head towards her a look of disbelief on his face. What did she know? She had no idea what it felt like to defeat a Legened, what it took to do it. She'd barely even stepped in the ring to wrestle recently, she'd been too busy insulting Christy Hemme and Stacy, and now she thinks she can give Randy advice.

'Trish, what are you even doing here?' He asked sharply

Trish was taken a back, 'you're my friend, I…….'

'Oh really, I'm your friend? That's been so obvious recently Trish. What part of the not speaking to me was I supposed to take as you being my friend?'

'You've been so busy with Stacy……'

'Me and Stacy have one backstage segment a week, which usually doesn't last more than 2 minutes. Sure I like the girl but she has a life of her own. The truth is, I've been kind of lonely without you around, but maybe I should have spent more time with Stacy, since it's pretty obvious you didn't want to spend time with me!'

'Randy I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you, but a lot has been going on with me lately too. I was expecting great things at this Wrestlemania, you know? Something bigger, something to make me forget what happened last year…. But now I'm in a match with Christy Hemme, for my title, something that she doesn't even begin to deserve and I……. I'm sorry.'

Randy sighed, he could never stay angry at her for long. The truth was, Randy had missed her so much recently, especially at this crucial time in his career, she was always his confidence booster, she helped him during times like these, and she hadn't been there the past few weeks and he'd really needed her, more than he wanted to admit.

Did he really just feel friendship for Trish or was there something else trying to rear it's ugly head. _Please not right now!_

666

'I respect Trish a lot for what she has done in the ring. But as a person, let's just say we wont be exchanging Christmas cards next year.'

The red head sighed, as much as she was proud she had a match against Trish on the grandest stage of them all, she knew she was way out of her depth with this one. She had wanted to show Trish that she could be a real diva, she could do what the real divas did. Trish was nothing but TnA once, and she managed it. But that was over a long period of time and she didn't have a woman's title match at her first wrestlemania. With Lita training her she felt better, but she wasn't sure what her motives were, what with her and Trish's past. There was Stacy too, who was also doing her best to have, but Christy knew what her motives were, she wanted Randy, Christy didn't really approve of what Stacy was trying to do, as much as she disliked Trish, she saw how close she and Randy were and she didn't want their relationship spoiled, whatever kind of relationship it was, be it friendship, or maybe more.

Christy wanted to talk Stacy out of what she wanted to do, but how much power did she have? And how effective would it be. She knew Stacy was going to stop at nothing to get rid of Trish.

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._


	9. Nail in the coffin

Chapter 9

I'm back again, I updated pretty quickly this time, I've impressed myself, lol. This chapter is again pretty short, but as you'll be able to tell when you read it, it's building into something big. I also apologise for there being no Trish or Randy in this chapter, but it needed to be a two-hander between Stacy and Lita because……well you'll see why when you read it.

Any who enjoy and as always remember to R and R!

'Lita I really need your help with this one. It's not like I can do much, and Christy's hopeless. Don't you want some revenge?'

Lita looked sceptically at the long legged diva, she didn't know what had come over her recently, she'd never seen her so vindictive, so eager to hurt someone. Stacy was a nice girl, ask anyone to describe Stacy Keibler and they'd all tell you the same, _a nice girl. _She was always happy, always smiling, and because of that she was used to getting exactly what she wanted. But not this time…… It was obvious to Lita what Stacy wanted, Randy Orton.

She'd figured that managing him would get her what she wanted, because no man could resist that smile and those legs that went on for day's, except apparently Randy Orton. Lita knew Stacy could have almost any man she wanted, what was the big deal with Randy? Sure he was hot and sexy – he was hardly Lita's type but even she could see that – but if you were looking for commitment, you wouldn't get it from Randy Orton.

But maybe she wasn't after commitment, maybe she just wanted sex, but in Lita's eyes Stacy wanted to go a bit far, for just sex.

She placed the magazine she was reading on the table in front of her and leant back in her seat.

'Of course I want revenge, and that's exactly what I'm getting. Imagine Trish's humiliation being beaten by a diva who can barely even wrestle.'

'Lita,' Stacy began, 'I know you're an awesome wrestler and all, but you can't be sure Christy will beat Trish.'

'I know,' Lita said calmly, 'but I believe it.'

'Well I apologise for not having as much faith as you, but I need confirmation that she will lose that title. I need her shoved to the bottom of the barrel, while Randy and I ride high, he'll forget all about her.'

The last part of the sentence was said to no one in-particular, but it hung in the air for a few moments while Lita stared at Stacy in disbelief. What was she thinking?  
The girl had changed.

But while Lita didn't agree with Stacy's reasons, she couldn't help but enjoy the thought of seeing Trish fall flat on her face; a little confirmation wouldn't be such a bad thing. Not bad at all.

Stacy could tell Lita had been considering what she had been saying, and she knew she was slowly coming round to Stacy's way of thinking.

'Look, I don't nesscesarally agree with your motives,' Lita started, 'and my involvement in your plan has nothing to do with what you want.' Lita said eyeing Stacy, Stacy nodded, 'but I do want revenge on that bitch, and if you can come up with a way that guarantees Trish loses the title, then I'll do whatever you want……So what were you thinking?'

Stacy smiled, not her usual beaming smile either, this was cold evil smile that scared Lita slightly. 'I have an idea,' she started, 'it's been done before of course, but this won't cause anywhere near the uproar it caused last time, the fans won't remember it 7 years later, but Trish will. I'm sure you can get Vince on side; you are his favourite after all. Trish isn't going to know what hit her!'

Lita started at Stacy in disbelief, she knew exactly what she was thinking, although she couldn't believe it was Stacy Keibler who thought of it. The words were about to fall from her lips but she couldn't believe she was about to say them. Lita had always considered her self a nice person, sure she'd done something's she wasn't proud of, but this was unlike anything else, this was going against everything she believed in.

'A screw job?'

Stacy nodded, 'You want to screw Trish over at Wrestle mania?' she nodded again, Lita let out it breath, 'well I've got to hand it to you Stacy, you really are quite the bitch aren't you.'

Stacy took it as a compliment and smiled slightly, but her smile quickly faded and her face became serious once again. 'So, are you in?'

Lita leant back in her seat, he face blank but then slowly the ends of her mouth curved up into a smile.

'I'm in!'

And with those words, the final nail was hammered into Trish Stratus' coffin.

Or so they thought………


	10. Screwed

Reflection Chapter 10

OK so I was kind of hoping to post this before WrestleMania but I've been really busy, so here it is now. I hope you enjoy it!

Wrestlemania 21

Stacy Keibler was sitting alone in the woman's locker room wringing her hands nervously. So far everything had gone as planned, Lita had gotten the green light from Vince, and the time-keeper and referee had been informed. It was just down to Christy and Lita now, to get the job done.

She watched the monitor with anticipation as Christy and Lita made their way down to the ring, beads of sweat formed on her forehead as the match began. Stacy knew Christy was going to have a hard time keeping up with Trish, but that didn't matter as long as Lita got the bell to ring at the right time.

Trish was in control for the first few minutes of the match but then Christy began to fight back. 'Come on!' Stacy said softly, 'hit it now and it'll all be over.'

As if reading her mind, Christy kicked Trish in the stomach and set her up for the 'twist of fate'. Trish's head slammed to the mat and Christy covered her.

The next 3 seconds were the longest 3 seconds of Stacy Kiebler, Christy Hemme and Lita's lives. '1!' the ref counted, '2' nearly there, as his hand came down for the three, Trish's shoulder popped off the mat the fans cheered, but the ref signalled for the bell anyway.

'The winner of this match, and the NEW Woman's Champion, CHRISTY HEMME!'

'What the fuck!'

Randy was sat in the medics room having his shoulder looked at, something had defiantly happened to it during his match with The Undertaker. It was pretty bad, he knew it was. If he hadn't injured his shoulder he would have beaten Taker, he would have!

To say he was disappointed would be an understatement, even his Dad interfering hadn't worked, and he'd thought for sure it would.

But now he was stuck in here, with nothing to celebrate, well except Trish's impending victory. There was no monitor in the medics room, so he hadn't seen the match, but he knew Trish was going to win, how could Christy beat a six times champion?

Just then the door flew open and Randy's good friend John Cena bounded into the room.

'Hey John, what's…………….'

'Did you hear?' John interrupted him.

'What?' Randy asked.

'Trish lost the title!'

What?' Randy screamed, jumping up.

'That's not all dude. She got the shoulder up, she kicked out before the ref could count the three, but he counted it anyway. Randy, she got screwed!'

Before anyone knew what was happening Randy was out of the room and on his way to gorilla. His shoulder was killing him but he didn't care, he wasn't having him and Trish screwed on the same night, no way!

When he reached gorilla he saw Trish sitting silently on a chair. It broke his heart when he looked at her. She looked so defeated, she didn't look angry, she looked sad.

'Trish honey?' he said walking over to her, 'are you OK?'

'How could they do this to me Randy? After all I've done for this company. I was voted 'Diva of the Decade'; I put the asses in the seats. What has Christy Hemme ever done? What has Lita ever done?...'

'They've done nothing, absolutely nothing!' Randy replied, 'Come on.' He said grabbing her arm, we're going to get this mess sorted out.'

Trish followed Randy feeling dejected, as they headed to the owner of the company. Vince McMahon.

Stacy beamed as Christy and Lita entered the locker room. Christy was staring at the gold in her hands in disbelief, she was not aware that a screw job had taken place. Stacy and Lita hadn't told her in case she wanted no part in it.

_She actually thinks she's won, poor thing._

Stacy got up and walked towards her, 'Congratulations!' she said pulling her in to a hug.

'Thank you,' Christy replied, 'I still can't believe it!'

Stacy looked at Lita, who looked a little unsure of what she had just done, Stacy nodded to her, and Lita nodded back, but her face was expressionless.

'So,' Stacy started, 'I better go and make sure Randy's OK, I just wanted to see your match first.' Lita rolled her eyes, Stacy ignored this.

'Um,' Christy started, 'he's not in the medics room anymore, I saw him with Trish when I came out of gorilla, he looked like her was comforting her, and then they went somewhere.'

Stacy's expression had changed, she was seething, her plan hadn't worked, Randy still liked Trish, he was still helping her, what was she going to do.

_Oh my God!_


	11. Closer

**Reflection  
Chapter 11**

**I know I'm evil, I haven't updated in weeks, I'm so sorry, but here I am, I hope you enjoy the chapter **

**XXXXX**

It had been two weeks since Randy and Trish had gone to see Vince McMahon, although they might as well not have gone at all for all the good it did them. Vince does not like to be told what to do, especially when it concerns his favorite diva, Lita. Why Vince loved Lita so much was beyond Trish, OK so maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was best friends with his daughter Stephanie, and the reason Vince didn't particularly like Trish was because she and Stephanie, well let's just say they weren't exactly the best of friends. But she'd always thought Vince had sense, he didn't like Trish but he could see she was the best women's wrestler in the company, and he could see she was over with the fans.

But of course Stephanie doesn't work that way. Stephanie doesn't give a shit about the company; all she cares about are her own selfish needs. That's why her husband is world champion all the damn time, that's why her husband gets 20 minute promos where he talks about how brilliant he is, and that's why Trish was sitting here at home in Toronto watching Raw go on without her.

Suspended. That's right, she'd been suspended. For what? For being screwed out of her women's title at the biggest show of the year and complaining about it.

It was all Stephanie's fault, she'd been with Vince when Randy and Trish had gone to see him, she remembered the smug look on her face when Randy and Trish entered the room…….

**XXXXX**

_Flashback:_

_The first thing Trish saw when she entered Vince's office was the Billion Dollar Bitch with a smirk on her face, and Trish knew why too. She'd just seen the women's title match._

'_Mr. Orton, Miss Stratus. What can I do for you?' Vince asked in his booming, yet somehow un-intimidating voice._

_Trish took a deep breath, her palms were sweating, she had never had the guts to complain to Vince about anything before, most of the people who complained about where their character or a certain story were going, were straight out of the door. She was pretty sure Vince wouldn't fire her, but she couldn't be too careful.  
'Mr. McMahon?' She paused again taking a shaky breath, she couldn't do this. She felt Randy's warm hand rest on her lower back willing her to stay where she was. The feel of his skin on hers gave her the comfort and the courage that she needed. She knew Randy was there, and he'd step in if anything happened._

_Vince looked at her expectantly, 'Mr. McMahon', she started again, 'I know you saw my match out there.' He nodded, 'so if you saw my match you must have seen the ending.' He nodded again, 'well how can you think that was a fair ending?'  
'I'm not sure I know what you're talking about.' Vince said avoiding her eye._

'_With all due respect Mr. McMahon, I think you know exactly what Trish is talking about.' Randy said from behind her._

'_Ahhhhhhh Mr. Orton, I heard your shoulder took a nasty bump during your match.'_

'_Please don't change the subject Sir,' Trish interrupted, 'I was just screwed out of my title.'_

'_Your title?' Stephanie piped up, 'I don't remember you owning the rights to the title!'_

'_I didn't lose the match; therefore the title still belongs to me.'  
'Trish, the ref called it, you lost.' Stephanie smirked_

_Randy stepped forward but Trish placed a hand on his arm halting him, 'Do you want to keep your job?' Trish whispered_

'_Oh let the dog off his leash Trish, he wants to play,' Stephanie said eyeing up Randy, 'I'm sure he can't wait to get away from you, although what he's doing with you is beyond me. Did you think sleeping with him would help you hold onto your title longer? Didn't work with Jericho did it?'_

_Trish wanted to dive on her and tackle her to the floor but she held her composure for her jobs sake, 'Randy and I are just friends.' She said through gritted teeth, 'not that you'd know anything about being just 'friends' with a man, would you Steph?'_

**XXXXXX**

That was it, that was the moment that Trish got suspended, Stephanie pretended to be terribly upset a Trish's insinuation, and Vince had to cater to his little baby girl, if she said she wanted rid of Trish, that's what she'd get.

So here Trish was, sitting on her couch in Toronto watching Monday Night Raw with nothing to do for the next few weeks. But she wasn't the only one. She spun ound as Randy entred the room, he plopped down on the couch beside her and flipped open his phone that was buzzing loudly, he then closed his phone once again without answering it.  
'Who was that?' Trish enquired.

'Stacy, again.' Randy sighed, 'she's been calling me non-stop for the past two weeks.'

'Your going to have to speak to her eventually you know. You didn't leave things with her on the best of terms.'

'What's to leave?' Randy asked, 'it's not like we were the best of friends, sure she's cute and our 'relationship' was fun while it lasted, but that RKO was it, I don't need to speak to her anymore, yet she continues to follow me around like a puppy.' He said once again glaring at his phone that was buzzing again.

'Just answer it, it's driving me crazy!'

Randy sighed, 'Hello?' he said down the receiver

'Hey Randy it's Stacy!' she said sounding excited, 'Um Raw's coming down your way next week, so I was thinking maybe we could go out for a bite or something, I've missed you over the past couple of weeks.'

'Oh Stace, I'm not at home, I'm in Toronto with Trish.' Trish smirked, Miss Keibler was not going to like that.

'Oh.' Stacy said jealously dripping from her voice, 'well maybe some other time then?'

'Oh sure,' Randy said, 'bye!' He flipped the phone shut, 'Don't count on it!'

Trish laughed staring at Randy as he turned back to the TV watching the match take place in the ring, it was Christian Vs Batista for the World Title, which was pretty laughable really. Trish and Christian never spoke anymore, it was almost as though they'd never been together, she preferred it that way, she didn't want to have to remind herself of all the things he did to her, the way he treated her.

Randy stared at Trish as she watched the man on the screen, she looked at him with hate in her eyes, Randy didn't know what Christian did to Trish when they were together, but he was convinced he hurt her, and if that was true then Randy hated the man. Trish had been through so much in the past year or so, it looked like things were improving, but then this went and happened. Trish usually acted happy and up-beat around Randy but he knew she wasn't, he could tell, sometimes she'd just go quiet and she'd get this far away look in her eyes, and Randy knew she was thinking about what Christian and the others had put her through.

'You know what Randy?' Trish asked suddenly jerking Randy from his thought, 'you're the only real friend I've ever had.'

Randy was shocked, what had brought that on? 'Don't be stupid.' He said.

'No I'm serious, I mean I've had friends before obviously, but they weren't real friends, they'd never do the things you do for me. Everyone's always thought the same about me, 'slut', that's what I am to everybody Randy, even my parents probably think I'm a slut. But I'm really not Randy, I'm really not……..' she broke down then, tears streamed down her face and her body began to shake, Randy gasped and pulled her to him.

'Shhhhhhh,' he whispered, 'I know you're not a slut Trish, I don't think you're a slut, I never have.'

'Really,' she asked looking up at him.

He wiped her eyes with one of his fingers, 'really.'

Trish smiled slightly and ran her hand down Randy's cheek, he leant in towards her and their lips were only moments from touching, when Randy's phones starting buzzing again. Trish pulled away quickly, as Randy fumbled around for his cell.

_Damn that Stacy keibler!_


End file.
